RobotShipping: A to Z
by prowlingcat
Summary: Obomi and Orbital: Drabbles of the unlikely pair from A to Z.


**Yep, I saw the cute episode with Orbital 7 thinking Obomi was in "danger" and fell in love with her. I thought it was really adorable. With Valentines Day coming up soon, maybe some RobotShipping ought to do the trick. Some fluffiness ought to light up the mood. **

* * *

A.) Android****

Orbital 7 was designed to be like a complex android, but Obomi was a simple service robot. Despite Obomi being a garbage robot, Orbital loved her the way she was.

B.) Bows

Ever since Obomi "stole" Kotori's bow, Kotori gave her a few more of her accessories to spruce up the Litterbot. She could remember the look on Obomj's face: Happy.

C.) Circus

Orbital 7's deck consisted of a Robot Circus theme, Obomi had monsters made of recycled junk. Maybe Orbital wanted to be a circus bot if he never satisfied Kaito.

D.) Drift

"Good morning, Orbital. Have a nice day with your human master," called Obomi, raising a free appendage as her optics zoomed in on Orbital drifting to avoid bumping into a human child.

E.) Energy Drink

"Monster?" Obomi offered, showing Orbital a black can with green claw-like marks.

F.) Friendship

Orbital and Obomi's friendship got of to a rough start, but now they're really close like never before.

G.) Girl

Robots didn't necessarily have genders. If they were sentient, they had their free will to choose what they wanted to be. Clearly, Dr. Faker had thought of another son when programming Orbital. As for Obomi, it depended on the factory assemblers. She was attracted to Kotori's bow, so she prettied herself.

H.) House Member

The Tsukumo's didn't see Obomi as a house cleaning machine, but a family member. Maybe when Kazuma and Mirai came back, they'd welcome another "daughter".

I.) I-Robot

Orbital secretly loves to watch robot movies. He really enjoys Transformers and Real Steel, but I-Robot is his favorite.

J.) Joker

"I play Joker!" Obomi revealed a card from her deck and set it down into her pile.

Orbital gawked at his own hand of playing cards."No fair! How did you get a Joker of Ace?! I only have a Joker of Diamonds!"

K.) Kangaroo

"I summon Teapot Kangaroo," said Obomi.

L.) Love

"I love you Obomi. You are the best thing that ever happened to me," confessed Orbital.

M.) Mauve-Colored Sympathy

Orbital:

Moobuiro no fukai yoru takaku uneru ano tsuki ga AH tataeru

Kaito:

Kudakechitta garekikuzu niou yatsu no tamashii ga SO yonderu

"Nice, nice singing," beeped Obomi, clapping her hands.

N.) New Robot

Obomi felt unsure about the toy robot Yuma had bought. Something about it was really odd. It actually resembled a Litterbot like her. She always thought the toy was actually another Litterbot trying to "steal" her family.

O.) Orbital and Obomi

Orbital and Obomi

Obomi and Orbital

Those two names overlapped each other, but not their love.

P.) Perfect

In Orbital's optics, Obomi was perfect in every way.

Q.) Queen

Compared to the human Rio Kamishiro, aka the Ice Queen, Obomi was the Robot Queen.

R.) Rio

Obomi was not a sentient, so she didn't understand why Orbital had used Photoshop to place Rio Kamishiro's head on the statue of Rio de Janiero in a picture.

S.) Sneak

Whenever Haruto and Kaito went to bed, Orbital would secretly fly to the Tsukumo's house and watch Obomi spend time with Yuma, Akari, and Haru. Orbital knew Obomi had her family, just like him.

T.) Tar

One reason Orbital hated being in the ground was because of the tar in the road. For two hours straight, the poor robot had been stuck in the sticky substance. "I hate tar," grumbled the robot.

U.) Umbrella

"Here. Use umbrella. Be dry." Oribital felt a plop in his hands when he saw a bright red umbrella. He turned his head to see Obomi with an identical umbrella as she wheeled down the rainy street.

V.) Victory

Maybe if Orbital beat Yuma, she could be free from her "abusive" master.

W.) Winter

"AIIIEE!" cried Orbital. He was not having the best day at all. His wheels were making him skid all over the ice. He couldn't control his wheels.

"You suck, you suck," said Obomi.

X.) X-Ray Vision

Oribital had superb X-Ray vision, Obomi did not.

Y.) Yuma

Both robots shared a connection with Yuma. They both didn't like him at first but now they're like family.

Z.) Zeal

Yuma's zeal was the reason Orbital and Obomi would be together forever.

* * *

** There you have it! :D Ta-dah! **

**Those of who have been reading my stories, "The Shadow of Yuma" and "Escape from the Shadows", I'm wondering if I should use the same story format for two characters of mine from those stories: Kurai and Luka. **

**What do you think? Please leave a review and if I should go ahead with the above story idea. **


End file.
